Ze canceled Hetalia
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: Crossover. Rated T because of swearing, fighting, rum and...France. Pairings: AusHun, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, EnglandxPalori(OC), eventual light SwissPal(SwitzerlandxPalori) and possibly some others. There are plot twists not in the movie! Some major, some minor. CANCELED, SORRY.
1. The Story Begins

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Prologue

A young girl stood at the bow of a ship, singing a pirate song. ''We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -'' A sailor put a hand on her shoulder. ''Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?'' he demanded. A naval officer walked up. ''Mr. Gibbs, that will do!'' he scolded. ''She was singing about pirates! Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words!'' The sailor protested.

''Consider them marked. On your way.'' The officer said. ''Aye, Lieutenant. Bad luck to have a woman on board...even a miniature one..'' The sailor muttered as he walked off a ways. The girl, Elizabeta, remarked, ''I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate.'' The officer, Lieutenant Zwingli, frowned. ''Think again, Miss Héderváry. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop.''

Mr. Gibbs mimed a hanging. Elizabeta gasped. Her father came over. ''Lieutenant Zwingli, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter.'' he said. ''My apologies, Governor Héderváry.'' The Lieutenant said. ''Actually, I find it all fascinating.'' Elizabeta said. ''Yes, that's what concerns me.'' Her father said.

Elizabeta sighed and looked out on the water, noticing a raft with someone on it. ''Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!'' she called. ''Man overboard! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard.'' Lieutenant Zwingli ordered. The boy was pulled onto the ship. The Lieutenant bent down to check the boy's pulse. ''He's still breathing.'' he said. Mr. Gibbs spotted a burning ship ahead. ''Mary, Mother of God!'' he gasped.

''What happend here?'' Governor Héderváry asked in shock. ''It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.'' The Lieutnenat said. ''A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates.'' Mr. Gibbs said. The Governor laughed nervously. ''There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident.'' he said. ''Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats.'' Lieutenant Zwingli ordered.

''Elizabeta, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him.'' The Governor said to his daughter. She nodded and went to the boy's side. Elizabeta stroked his face gently. He was about her age, with dark hair and pale skin. At her touch, he awoke and gasped, grabbing her wrist. ''It's ok. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry.'' she said. ''R-Roderich Edelstein.'' he stammered. ''I'm watching over you, Roderich.'' she said softly. He nodded weakly before losing consciousness.

Elizabeta noticed a medallion around Roderich's neck. She pulled it off and examined it. ''Y-You're a pirate.'' she whispered as she noticed the skull design on the medallion. She quickly hid it as the Lieutenant came over. ''Has he said anything?'' he asked her. ''His name is Roderich Edelstein. That's all I found out.'' she replied. He nodded and gestured to some crewmen. ''Take him below.'' he said. After he had left, Elizabeta studied the medallion some more and a ghostly pirate ship appeared in the fog for a moment.

Chapter One

Elizabeta awakened with a gasp. She had dreamed about the day she met Roderich. She slid out of bed and opened a secret compartment in one of her drawers. She removed the medallion and put in on. A knock sounded at her door. ''Elizabeta? Are you alright? Are you decent?'' Came her father's voice. She hid the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown and hastily threw on her robe, knocking a chair over. ''Yes, yes!'' she said. Her father and two maids entered the room. ''Still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day.'' Her father said as the maids opened the window.

The town of Port Royal lay beneath, bright in the sunshine. ''I have a gift for you.'' Her father said, giving her a box. Inside was a lovely dress. ''Oh, it's beautiful!'' Elizabeta exclaimed. ''Isn't it?'' Her father said. ''May I inquire as to the occasion?'' she asked. ''Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?'' he answered. She went behind a screen with the maids to change. ''Actually, I had hoped you'd wear it for the ceremony today.'' he added. ''The ceremony?'' she asked. ''Captain Zwingli's promotion ceremony.'' he clarified. ''I knew it.'' she replied. ''Commodore Zwingli, as he's about to become!'' Her father said proudly.

The maids began to lace up Elizabeta's corset. ''A fine gentleman, don't you think? He's very noble. Elizabeta? How's it coming?'' Her father asked. She frowned slightly. ''It's difficult to say.'' she replied. ''I'm told it's the latest fashion in London.'' Her father said, trying to please her. She gasped and gritted her teeth as the corset was tightened. ''Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!'' she said, wincing. The butler entered. ''Milord, you have a vistor.'' he said to the Governor.

Roderich was in the parlor, examining a wall candle. It broke off and he hid it. The Governor came down with the butler. ''Ah, Mr. Edelstein, good to see you again.'' he said to the young man. ''Good day, sir. I have your order.'' Roderich said, holding up a case with a sword in it. The Governor took the sword and unsheathed it. ''Well!'' he said, pleased. ''The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may...'' Roderich said, taking the sword and flipping it, catching it and giving it back. ''Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Zwingli is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto your master, hmm?'' The Governor said.

''I shall. A craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.'' Roderich said. Elizabeta came downstairs, in the new dress. ''Oh, Elizabeta, you look absolutely stunning!'' Her father said. ''Rody! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night.'' she said. Her father frowned. ''Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?'' he scolded. ''About the day we met, do you remember?'' she continued, ignoring her father. ''How could I forget, Miss Héderváry?'' Roderich replied.

''Rody, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeta?'' she asked. ''At least once more, Miss Héderváry, as always.'' he answered. Her father smiled. ''There. See? At least the boy had a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going.'' he said. Elizabeta frowned at her friend and said, ''Good day, Mr. Edelstein.'' ''Come along.'' Her father said. She left the house and stepped into the waiting carriage. As they sped off, Roderich watched. ''Good day...Elizabeta.'' he whispered.

* * *

So I got inspired to do a crossover. Current Characters List:

Hungary as Elizabeth Swann

Austria as Will Turner

Switzerland as James Norrington

The Governor is a sort of OC. No Hetalia or Pirates character plays him. Next chapter... the Pirate appears!


	2. Two Pirates Arrive in Port Royal

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Two

A man was standing on the mast of a small boat. A young woman was with him. He noticed that there was leak and scowled. He jumped down and started to bail out the water. Ahead, three pirate skeletons hung from nooses. The forth was empty, baring a sign that said PIRATES YE BE WARNED. He whisked off his hat and payed his respects. The leaking boat reached the dock. They jumped off and started walking away.

The dock master saw them. ''What - hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock.'' he said. They looked at the sunken boat. ''And I shall need to know your names.'' The dock master added. ''What say you to three shillings and we forget the names?'' The man asked. The other man smiled. ''Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Miss Smith.'' he said. They walked off, stealing the dock master's money.

Meanwhile, at Fort Charles, Captain Zwingli was being promoted. He walked down the line, a row of soldiers on either side. Governor Héderváry was at the end. He presented the captain with the sword and put a medal around his neck. Elizabeta was fanning herself, as it was quite hot. The people clapped when the ceremony was over. The new Commodore smiled. He raised his new sword high into the air.

The two went to the naval harbor. Two navy soldiers were on guard. ''This dock is off to civillians.'' a soldier said. ''I'm terrible sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I will inform you about it.'' the man said. He was stopped by the soldiers. ''Apparently there's a fancy party up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not get an invitation?'' he tried. ''Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits.'' one replied. They began to talk about the ship in the harbor. When the man mentioned the _Black Pearl_, they started to argue.

As they argued, the two slipped onto the _Interceptor_. ''Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the _Interceptor_...'' They noticed the two on the ship. ''Hey! You! Get away from there.'' one said. ''You don't have premission to be aboard there.'' The other added. ''I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat...I mean ship.'' the man said. ''What's your name?'' the slim soldier, Murtogg, asked.

''Smith! We're related.'' The man replied quickly. ''What's your purpose here, Mr. and Miss Smith?'' The other, Mullroy, asked. ''Yeah and no lies.'' Murtogg added. ''None? Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these fine ships and go pirating.'' the man said. ''I said no lies!'' Murtogg snapped. ''I think he's telling the truth.'' Mullroy argued. ''If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!'' Murtogg said. ''Unless he knew you wouldn't believe it in the first place.''

At the fort, Commodore Zwingli was approached by the Governor. ''Aren't you going to propose to my daughter?'' he asked. The Commodore nodded. ''Of course, Governor.'' he replied. The Governor left. Zwingli was good friends with Elizabeta but didn't wish to marry her. He was practically being forced into the marriage by her father. He sighed and went over to her. ''May I have a moment, please?'' he asked. She nodded and stood up from the table she was sitting at. She followed him to the battlements of the fort.

The Commodore looked at the sea for a moment before glancing at her dress. ''Um, you look lovely, Elizabeta.'' he said nervously. She chuckled weakly, fanning herself. He took a breath. ''This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved... Marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeta.'' he said. She gasped. ''I can't breathe...'' she said weakly. ''Yes. I'm rather nervous myself...'' he said, turning away to give her a moment. The heat and the tight corset caused Elizabeta to faint. She fell off the battlements and into the water.

The Commodore turned back. ''Elizabeta?'' he asked. She was gone! He glanced at the water, where she had fallen. ''ELIZABETA!'' he exclaimed in horror, about to jump in after her. He was restrained by Lieutenant Beilschmidt, his second in command. ''Sir, ze rocks. It's a miracle she missed zhem.'' The Lieutenant said. The Commodore gathered some soldiers to rescue Elizabeta.

On the dock, the two newcommers and the idiotic soldiers watched in shock. ''Will you be saving her?'' The man asked. ''I can't swim.'' Mullroy said. ''Pride of the King's Navy you are.'' the man said and gave them his weapons. ''Do not lose these.'' he said before diving in the water. He swam over to the woman and lifted her. The dress was too heavy so he ripped it off. He hauled her onto the dock. ''She's not breathing!'' Mullroy panicked. ''Move.'' The man snapped.

He sliced the woman's corset off and she started coughing up water. ''I never would've thought of that.'' Mullroy said. ''Clearly you've never been to bloody Singapore.'' the man said. He noticed the medallion around the woman's neck. ''Where did you get that?'' At that moment, the Commodore arrived. ''On your feet.'' he snapped. Both rescuers got up slowly, eyeing the weapons being pointed at them. The Governor came up and wrapped his daughter in his coat. ''Elizabeta. Are you alright?'' he asked. ''Yes, I'm fine.'' she replied. Governor Héderváry looked at the shady man. ''Shoot him.''

''Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?'' Elizabeta asked. The Commodore signaled to his men, who lowered their weapons. He held out his hand. ''I believe thanks are in order.'' he said curtly. The man shook the Commodore's hand. The Commodore yanked up the man's sleeve, revealing a pirate brand. ''Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?'' the Commodore said. ''Hang him!'' Governor Héderváry said. ''Hmm? Another pirate?'' he said as he noticed the girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it. Tan colored pants were tucked neatly into her boots. ''Keep your guns on him, men. Lieutenant, fetch some irons.'' Zwingli ordered. Lieutenant Beilschmidt walked off to get the fetters.

The Commodore examined the first pirate. He was wearing a red and gold coat over a white shirt and brown pants and boots. ''Well, well. Arthur Kirkland, is it?'' he said. The pirate scowled. ''Captain Arthur Kirkland, please.'' he said. ''I don't see your ship, Captain.'' ''I'm in the market for one.'' the pirate said. Mullroy handed over Arthur's things. ''These are his, sir.'' Zwingli nodded and looked through it. ''No additional shots or powder. A compass that does't point North...'' he mused. He took Arthur's sword and unsheathed it. ''I half expected it to be made of wood. You are the worst pirate I've ever heard of.'' Arthur smirked. ''But you have heard of me.'' he retorted.

The Commodore grabbed Arthur by the arm and marched him towards Lieutenant Beilschmidt, who had returned with two pairs of fetters. Two soldiers grabbed the accomplice. Elizabeta ran after them. ''Commodore, I really must protest.'' she said. ''Pirates or not, they saved my life.'' she added when he didn't say anything. ''One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness.'' he said calmly. As the Lieutenant put fetters on the pirate, Arthur said, ''Seems to be enough to bloody condemn me.'' The Commodore nodded. ''Indeed.'' Lieutenant Beilschmidt stepped away from Arthur and turned to the accomplice. She winced when he snapped the fetters on her wrists. ''Finally.'' Arthur said and wrapped his chain around Elizabeta's neck.

''Arthur!'' his accomplice protested. ''No, don't shoot!'' Governor Héderváry said as the soldiers raised their weapons. ''I knew ye'd warm up to me.'' Arthur said to Elizabeta. ''Commodore Zwingli, my effects please. And have my crewmate come to me.'' he added. When the Commodore hesitated, Arthur pulled the chain tighter around Elizabeta's neck. ''Commodore!'' he threatened. Commodore Zwingli reluctantly gave Arthur's things to Elizabeta and signaled for the soldiers to release the other pirate. She walked over to Arthur and stood behind him.

''Elizabeta. It's Elizabeta isn't it?'' Arthur said. She scowled. ''It's Miss Héderváry!'' she snapped, angry at the situation. ''Miss Héderváry, if ye'd be so kind.'' When she hesitated, he said, ''Come, come dear. We don't have all bloody day. Now if ye'd be very kind.'' She roughly started putting his effects back on him. ''Easy on the goods, darlin.'' he said. ''You're despicable!'' she snarled. ''Stick and stones. We saved you life, you saved ours. We're even. Gentlemen, M'Lady, this is the day you almost captured Captain Arthur Kirkland!'' he said as he shoved her away and grabbed his accomplice around the waist. He hit a lever with his foot, dropping a cannon and lifting them in the air.

''Now will you shoot him!?'' Governor Héderváry asked. The Commodore nodded. ''Open fire!'' he shouted. Gunshots went off as the two pirates swung around and landed on a beam. Arthur used his fetters to make a zipline, sliding down the rope with his friend. They ran down the street as bullets flew by them. ''On their heels!'' Commodore Zwingli said. The soldiers ran after the pirates. ''Beilschmidt, Mr. Kirkland has a dawn appointment with the gallows. See that he doesn't miss it.'' Zwingli said.

* * *

Sorry I deleted the Chapter, but I didn't like the shortness of it. This is the edited version. Yay, it's longer! New Characters:

England as Jack Sparrow (duh)

Palori as England's partner in crime

Now I know that some people already know this word but it IS an old word sooo...

Fetters=old fashioned handcuffs. Next chapter the two pirates meet the blacksmith, Roderich.


	3. The Capture and the Attack on Port Royal

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Three

Arthur and his crewmate hid behind a statue as soldiers searched for them. After the coast was clear, they dashed into the blacksmith shop. A man was sleeping in the corner. It was Mr. Brown, the chief blacksmith. Arthur crept up to him and poked him. The man didn't stir. Arthur shouted loudly but that didn't work either. Satisfied, the pirate captain turned back to his crewmate. She had found a hammer and handed it to him. ''Here.'' she said. He tried to break the chain with it but failed. He grabbed a hot poker and burned the donkey with it. The donkey started to walk, which caused the gears to turn. He stuck the chain under it and it snapped when the gear turned. He did the same to his friend. But then the door opened and they both hid to avoid being seen.

Roderich walked in the shop. He noticed his master in the corner passed out and smirked. ''Right where I left you.'' He noticed the hammer out of place. ''Not where I left you.'' he said and saw a hat. Curious, he went to touch it. A sword smacked him across the hand. Two people emerged from hiding. ''You're the ones they're hunting. The pirates.'' Roderich said in realization. ''You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?'' Arthur asked. ''I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates.'' Roderich said. ''Then it'd be a shame to put a black mark on yer record. So, if you'll excuse us..'' Arthur said. Roderich drew his sword. ''Do you think this wise, boy - crossing blades with a pirate?'' Arthur asked. ''You threatened Miss Héderváry.'' Roderich said angrily.

''Only a little.'' Arthur said. They began to fight, Arther telling his crewmate to stay back so she wouldn't get hurt. Arthur parried Roderich's sword. ''You know what yer doin, I'll give you that. But how's your footwork? If I step here...'' Arthur mused. Roderich attacked. ''Very good. Now I step again...Ta!'' Arthur said as he ran to the door. Roderich threw his sword at the door, making it so it wouldn't open. ''That is a wonderful trick... except once again, you are between us and our way out. And now you have no weapon.'' Arthur said. Roderich grabbed the hot poker and fought with it.

Arthur looked around and saw a bunch of swords. ''Who makes all these?'' he asked. ''I do! And I practice with them three hours a day.'' Roderich said. ''You need to find yourself a girl. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing her.'' Arthur said. ''I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!'' Roderich snarled. They jumped on a cart and continued the fight.

Roderich hooked a knife on the broken chain on Arthur's left wrist and attached it to the ceiling beam. Arthur hit a lose board and sent Roderich flying off. He then used his weight to get the knife out and caused him to fall just as Roderich got back on the cart. Roderich landed on the rafters and cut a sack, which caused Arthur to land up there too. They fought while balancing on the beams until Roderich disarmed Arthur. Arthur blinded Roderich with sand and took out his pistol.

''You cheated.'' Roderich said. ''Pirate.'' Arthur said back. Soldiers were now trying to break open the door. ''Move away.'' Arthur ordered. ''No.'' Arthur frowned. ''Please move.'' he pleaded. ''No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.'' Roderich snapped. Arthur cocked his pistol. ''This shot is not meant for you.'' he said. Roderich looked confused but before Arthur could explain, Mr. Brown hit Arthur upside the head with a beer bottle. Arthur crumpled to the floor, unconscious. ''Captain!'' his accomplice exclaimed and ran to him. The door burst open and the soldiers surrounded them.

Commodore Zwingli walked in, smiling. ''Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of dangerous fugitives.'' he said. Mr. Brown saluted drunkenly and slurred out, ''Just doin my civic duty, sir.'' Roderich frowned at his master. ''Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Arthur Kirkland almost escaped. Take them away.'' Commodore Zwingli commanded. One soldier picked up the unconscious pirate captain and slung him over his shoulder. Another two seized the accomplice and hauled her out the door as she struggled.

When they arrived at the fort, the soldiers took the pirates downstairs to the prison. Commodore Zwingli took the ring of keys and unlocked one of the cells. The still unconscious Arthur was dropped on the floor unceremoniously. His crewmate hesitated at the door, refusing to enter. The Commodore sighed and gently pushed her in, closing the door and locking it. They went back upstairs.

Two hours passed and Arthur finally came to. He was lying on a cold stone floor. ''Uhg...my head. What the bloody hell happened?'' ''You were hit with a bottle. You've been unconscious for at least two hours.'' came the voice of his crewmate. Arthur sat up slowly, looking around. What he saw was not what he wanted to see. Great. They were in jail. A sharp pain spiked through his head. He moaned, gritting his teeth. ''Are you alright, Captain?'' she asked. ''No. I am bloody not alright.'' he said. In the other cells were all manner of riffraff and mongrels. Arthur frowned and moved towards the wall slowly. He sat down, leaning against said wall.

Night fell on Port Royal like a shroud. In the prison, the others were trying to coax the dog over to them. It wasn't working. ''Come here, boy. Want a nice, juicy bone? Come here. Come on.'' they urged. Arthur rolled his eyes. He was still lounging against the wall. ''You can keep doing that forever, the dog is not going to move.'' he said. They turned and glared at him. ''Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet.'' one snapped. Arthur snorted, turning to his partner, who was sleeping.

In the Governor's mansion, Elizabeta was climbing into bed. ''There you go, Miss.'' her maid, Estrella, was putting a bed warmer under the coverlet at the foot of the bed. ''It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure.'' Estrella added. ''I suspected Commodore Zwingli would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it.'' Elizabeta said. ''Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying.'' Estrella said. Elizabeta hadn't been that terrified. ''Oh, yes, it was terrifying.'' she said sarcastically. ''But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not to bold to say.'' the maid said.

''It is a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what women should dream of marrying.'' Elizabeta said. ''Well, that Roderich Edelstein, he's a fine man too.'' the maid added slyly. ''That _is _too bold.'' Elizabeta said sharply. ''Begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place.'' Estrella said, leaving the room. Elizabeta fingered the medallion and the candles flickered and went out... At the blacksmith's, Roderich stopped hammering a new sword and looked out onto the deserted street.

On the battlements of Fort Charles, Governor Héderváry and the Commodore were walking together. ''Has my daughter given you an answer yet?'' the Governor asked, refering to the marriage proposal. ''No, she hasn't.'' the Commodore said. ''Well, she has had a very tiring day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?'' Governor Héderváry said. ''Bleak. Very bleak.'' the Commodore agreed. ''What's that?'' the Governor said suddenly. The Commodore paused to listen. His sharp green eyes widened in realization. ''Cannon fire!'' he said, tackling the Governor to the ground just as a cannonball crashed over them. ''Return fire!'' he yelled.

In the jail below, Arthur sat bolt upright. ''I know those guns!'' he exclaimed. He looked out the barred window. ''It's the _Pearl_.'' he said in a reverent tone. ''The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors.'' a prisoner said fearfully. ''No survivors? Then where do the stories come from?'' Arthur scoffed.

The _Black Pearl's_ guns were bombing the fort and town. Roderich took a sword, a hachet and a knife to fight the invading pirates, who were coming ashore in small boats. He saved a woman by throwing the hachet at a pirate. He ran down the street, fighting more of them.

On the fort's battlements, the soldiers were firing back at the _Black Pearl_. ''Sight the muzzle flash!'' the Commodore shouted. ''Aim for the flashes.'' a soldier said to the others. ''I need a full strike, fore and aft. Mr. Stevens, more cartridges!'' Commodore Zwingli ordered. He turned to the Governor. ''Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order.'' he said.

Elizabeta looked out the window and saw the town being bombarded. Pirates were heading for the mansion. She left the room as they knocked on the door. ''Don't!'' she said to the butler. Too late. He opened the door. ''Hello, chum.'' a pirate said as he pulled a trigger. BANG. The butler was dead. Elizabeta screamed. ''Up there. Girl!'' the pirate said, seeing her. She ran back into the room, locking it.

''Miss Héderváry, they've come to kidnap you!'' Estrella said. ''What?'' Elizabeta asked. ''You're the Governor's daughter.'' the maid explained. ''They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, go to the fort for help!'' Elizabeta ordered. The maid hid as the pirates burst in. Elizabeta hit one with the bed warmer and dumped the ashes onto the other. ''It's hot! You burned me!'' he wailed. ''Come on.'' the other said as she ran from the room.

The maid escaped while the pirates were distracted. Elizabeta was cornered, when a cannonball crashed through the mansion, hitting a pirate. She dashed under a falling chandelier and into the dinning room while they were distracted by it. She locked the door and tried to get her family swords out of the shield hanging over the fireplace. They wouldn't budge. Giving up, she hid as they came in.

* * *

Well, here's chapter three. Arthur and his friend (me) get caught while the pirates start to attack the town. Next chapter, the pirates take Elizabeta and Roderich wants to save her.


	4. Elizabeta's Kidnapping and the Jailbreak

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Four

''We know you're here...'' one of the pirates said. ''Right, fratello.'' the other said. Elizabeta remained hidden. ''Come out. We promise we won't hurt you.'' the lead pirate said. The other glanced at him. ''We will find you. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us.'' he added. ''Si! The gold calls!'' the other chimed. Elizabeta gasped as they opened the cabinet where she was hiding. ''Hello, ragazza.'' the leader said. He had dark brown hair with a curl on the right side. He was olive skinned. His eyes were amber. The other pirate also had brown hair but with a curl on the left and it was a bit reddish. He had a lighter skin tone and the same amber eyes. He looked younger than the other, startlingly childlike. She wondered how old he was. They looked related. ''Parley!'' she said.

''What?'' the younger looking pirate said. ''Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain.'' Elizabeta explained. ''We know the code, dammit.'' the older said snappishly. Elizabeta was slightly stunned, no one had ever swore at her before. ''If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.'' she said. ''What should we do, fratello?'' the younger asked. ''She wants to be taken to our Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We have to honor the code, dammit.'' he replied. She came out of the cabinet and followed them.

Roderich was fighting in the streets. ''Say goodbye!'' a pirate said. A sign fell on him. ''Goodbye!'' Roderich said. He noticed Elizabeta with two pirates, heading to the pirate ship. ''Come on.'' one said impatiently to her. ''Rody!'' she called. ''Elizabeta!'' he called back, shocked. He turned and saw the same pirate he'd killed with the hachet. What!? How was he still alive!? ''Outta my way, scum!'' the pirate said and hit him over the head. Roderich collapsed into the street, unconscious.

BOOM. A hole was blown into the prison. Arthur and his now awake crewmate ducked. The other prisoners escapred through the hole. ''My sympathies, friends. You have no manner of luck at all.'' one said to them as he left. Arthur sighed and picked up an bone. ''Come on, doggy. It's just you, me and my friend here. Come on. Come on, good boy.'' he said. To his amazement, the animal came out from hiding under a bench. ''That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur.'' Arthur said. A crash came. The dog whimpered and ran off. ''No! No! Get back here you bloody mutt!'' Arthur said. Another crash sounded and the prison guard was thrown down the stairs.

''This aint the armory.'' a pirate said. The other noticed Arthur. ''Well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Arthur Kirkland.'' he said. Twigg spat at Arthur. ''Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much.'' he said spitefully. ''Worry about your own fourtunes, you git. The deepst circle of Hell is for betrayers and mutineers.'' Arthur said. The darker pirate grabbed him by the neck, his arm turning skeletal in the moonlight. Arthur's crewmate screamed. ''So there is a curse. Interesting.'' Arthur mused. ''You know nothing of Hell.'' the pirate spat before leaving. ''That's very interesting.'' Arthur said.

Elizabeta was rowed to the _Black Pearl_. She stepped onto the ship's deck. A big, dark skinned man eyed her. ''I didn't know we was takin on prisoners.'' he said. ''She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Bonnefoy, dammit.'' the older of the two that took her said. Elizabeta adressed the big man. ''I am here to negotiate...'' He slapped her hard across the face. ''You will speak when spoken to.'' he said. He raised his hand to hit her again but his wrist was caught by a fancily dressed man. ''And ye'll not lay a hand on zhose under zee protection of parley.'' he said. ''Aye, sir.'' the other said.

The fancy man, clearly the Captain, turned to her. He wore a brilliant blue coat with laced cuffs. He had shoulder length blond hair and charming blue eyes. ''My apologies, Mademoiselle.'' he said. Judging by his accent and his choice of words, he was French. ''Captain Bonnefoy, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.'' she said to him. ''Zere are a lot of long words in zere, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What iz it zat you want?'' he asked her. ''I want you to leave and never come back.'' she replied. ''I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no.'' he answered. She took out the medallion. ''Very well. I'll drop it.'' she said, holding over the water.

''My holds are bursting with swag. Zat bit of shine matters to us? Why ever so?'' he replied calmly. ''It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England.'' she said. ''Did you now?'' he said. ''Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it.'' she said and opened her hand slightly, letting it fall a little. The pirates tensed. She smiled at their reaction.

''Ah.'' Captain Bonnefoy chuckled. ''You have a name, Missy?'' he asked. She hesitated. If she told them that she was the Governor's daughter, they'd hold her for ransom. So she'd lie and tell them another name. ''Elizabeta...Edelstein. I'm a maid in the Governor's houshold.'' she said, using her friend's surname. ''Miss Edelstein..?'' he mused. ''Bootstrap...'' several pirates whispered. ''And 'ow does a maid come to own such a trinket? Family heirloom, perhaps?'' he asked. ''I didn't steal it, if that's what you're implying.'' she said. ''Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return.'' he said, holding out a hand.

She handed it to him. ''Our bargain?'' she prompted. He walked away. ''Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port.'' the Bo'sun said. ''Wait! You have to take me to shore! According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren...'' she protested, he cut her off. ''First, your return to zhore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And zecondly, you must be a pirate for zee pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, zee code iz more what you'd call "guidelines" zhan actual rules. Welcome aboard zee _Black Pearl_, Miss Edelstein.'' he said and walked off.

Roderich awoke in the street, the sun shining. It was now morning. He ran to the fort and burst into the Commodore's office. ''They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeta!'' he said. ''Mr. Murtogg, remove him.'' the Commodore said without looking up from the large map on the table. ''We have to hunt them down. We must rescue her!'' he protested. ''And where should we start? If you know where my daughter is, share it.'' Governor Héderváry said. ''That Arthur Kirkland. He talked about the _Black Pearl_.'' Murtogg said helpfully. ''Mention it is what he did.'' Mullroy corrected.

''Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it.'' Roderich said. ''No. The pirates that invaded this fort left Kirkland locked in his cell so they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course...'' the Commodore said. ''That's not enough.'' Roderich said. He threw his hachet into the table. Commodore Zwingli looked up, green eyes wide. ''Mr. Edelstein! You are not a millitary man, nor a sailor. You are a blacksmith. Now is not the time for rash action. Don't think that you're the only man who cares for Elizabeta.'' he said. Roderich nodded and left the room.

In the prison, Arthur was trying to pick the lock with a split bone. ''Please...'' he pleaded. Footsteps were approaching. He stopped and flung himself on the floor. He was going to pretend he was asleep so the guards wouldn't think he was doing something wrong. ''You. Kirkland.'' it was the blacksmith's apprentice. ''Yes?'' Arthur asked. ''You are familliar with the _Black Pearl_?'' came the reply. ''I've heard of it.'' Arthur said. ''Where does it make berth?'' ''Have you not heard the bloody stories!?'' the pirate exclaimed. The other shook his head. ''Captain Bonnefoy and his crew of miscreats sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It can't be found except by those who already know where it is.''

''The ship is real. So the island must be as well. Where is it?'' the apprentice asked. ''Why are you asking me?'' the pirate replied. ''Because you're a pirate.'' ''And you want to turn pirate yourself?'' Arthur asked. ''Never. They took Miss Héderváry.'' came the answer. ''Oh! So you did find a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue, you'll do it alone. I see no profit in it for us.''

''I can get you out of here.'' the apprentice said. ''How? Keys are gone.'' Arthur said. ''I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leaverage and strength, the door wll lift.'' ''What's your name?'' Arthur asked. ''Roderich. Roderich Edelstein.'' ''Ah. Named after your father?'' Arthur said. ''Yes.'' Roderich said. ''Uh huh. Well, I've changed my mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death I will help you.'' Arhtur said. ''Agreed.'' Roderich said. ''Get us out.''

The door crashed to the floor. ''Hurry! Someone will have heard that.'' Roderich said urgently. ''Not without our weapons.'' Arthur said as he and his friend grabbed their stuff. They ran up the stairs and through the halls until they came to the large double doors. They exited the fort and went to the water's edge.

* * *

New Characters:

N. Italy as Ragetti (roughly equivalent to)

S. Italy ad Pintel (roughly equivalent to)

France as Hector Barbossa

Translations... Ragazza= Italian for Miss/young lady Mademoiselle= French for young lady/Miss Fratello= Italian for brother


	5. Stealing and the Origin of the Curse

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Five

Roderich stared in disbelief. ''We're going to steal a ship? That ship?'' he asked. Arthur shook his head. ''Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that bloody ship. Nautical term.'' the pirate replied. The other pirate smirked at Roderich's frown. ''How far are you willing to save this girl of yours?'' Arthur asked. ''I'd die for her.'' Roderich replied. ''Oh, good. No worries then!''

They hid under a boat and went underwater, using the boat for an air pocket. ''This is either madness ofr brilliance.'' Roderich muttered. ''It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide.'' Arthur said. They got out of the water and started climbing up the back of the ship. Lieutenant Beilschmidt was there along with several crewmen.

''Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!'' Arthur declared. ''Aye! Avast!'' Roderich said. Arthur and his accomplice glared at the blacksmith's apprentice. The Navy crew laughed, the Lieutenant didn't. ''Zis ship cannot be crewed by two men und a girl. You'll never make it out of ze bay.'' Lieutenant Beilschmidt said calmly. Arthur sighed. ''Look. I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland. Got it?'' he said, pointing his pistol at the German Lieutenant. Reluctantly, Beilschmidt ordered his men off the ship, glaring daggers at the three the entire time.

''I'll be right back.'' Arthur said and left. He returned few moments later, smirking. ''Now, let's get to work.'' he said. ''Aye, Captain!'' the pirate girl said. Roderich merely nodded. He was wondering what Arthur had done just then. He didn't ask, though, not wanting to irritate the pirates.

The rest of the Navy was preparing the _Interceptor_ to persue the pirates who had kidnapped Elizabeta. Commodore Zwingli was watching when he heard a call. His third in command, Lieutenant Braginsky, directed his sights to a longboat with Lieutenant Beilschmidt in it. ''Sir, zhey've taken ze _Dauntless_! Kirkland, Edelstein und ze girl have taken ze ship!'' The German called from the boat. Zwingli looked through his spyglass and saw the two pirates and Roderich on the _Dauntless_. ''Rash, Edelstein. Too rash.'' he muttered.

Roderich noticed the _Interceptor_ coming after them. ''Here they come!' he shouted. Arthur smiled. ''Grab some grappling hooks and hide nearby.'' he ordered. ''What are you planning?'' Roderich asked. The pirate smirked. ''You'll find out. Now, hide with her.'' Arthur said, gesturing to his friend. Roderich nodded and went with the female pirate. The other ship caught up to them just after they hid.

''Search every cabin, every hold down to the bilges!'' Commodore Zwingli commanded. While the soldeirs were looking for the three, they swung over to the _Interceptor_. The Commodore noticed. ''Back to the ship! Now!'' he yelled. One soldier tried and fell in the water below. ''Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a bloody hard time of it by ourselves.'' Arthur taunted. Several soldiers fired their muskets, the bullets just missing the three. One came close to hitting the pirate girl in the head. Her eyes widened in shock.

''You fools. You could've hit the girl.'' Zwingli said to the musketmen. ''Set top sails and clear up this mess.'' he added to the Lieutenant. ''With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them.'' Braginsky stated. ''We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines.'' Zwingli said. ''Run out the guns.'' Braginsky said to the men. To the Commodore he said, ''We fire on our own ship, sir?'' ''I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then at the hands of pirates.'' Zwingli replied. ''Commodore! He's disabled the rudder chain!'' the helmsman said. The Commodore cursed. ''That's got to be the best pirate, da?'' Lieutenant Braginsky said. ''So it would seem.'' Zwingli hissed.

Arthur told Roderich that his father was a pirate. Roderich got angry, of course, and tried to attack Arthur. He was stopped by the captain's accomplice. ''No. Let him try.'' Arthur said. ''My father was not a pirate.'' Roderich snapped. ''Put the sword away. It's not worth you getting beat again.'' Arthur said. ''You didn't beat me. You cheated.'' Roderich pointed out. ''It was a fight for my life. No reason to fight fair.'' Arthur retorted. He spun the wheel and a boom swung and hit Roderich. He was now hanging over the ocean.

''As long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. You can accept that your father was a pirate or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to deal with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with just my lovely friend here. So..'' Arthur said, bringing Roderich back and holding his sword out to him, ''Can you sail under the command of pirates or can you not?'' Roderich took his sword back. ''Tortuga?'' he said with a faint smile.

Tortuga was a lawless town, filled with the scum of the earth. ''More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, huh? What do you think?'' Arthur asked Roderich as they walked down the dirty streets. Roderich frowned. ''It will linger.'' he said. ''I tell you, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.'' Arthur said. ''I agree. This town accepts everyone.'' the accomplice said.

A woman wearing a red dress walked over to Arthur. ''Scarlett!'' he said. She slapped him across the face and walked off. ''Not sure I deserved that.'' Arthur said. A woman in a yellow dress came up. ''Giselle!'' Arthur said. ''Who was she?'' Giselle asked. Then the woman noticed the accomplice. ''And who is she!?'' Giselle demanded. ''What?'' Arthur said. Giselle slapped him and stomped off. ''I may have deserved that.'' Arthur admitted.

They came to Arthur's favorite tavern. In the back, sleeping with some pigs was a gray haired mand. Arthut tossed a bucket of water on him. ''Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!'' the man said. Then he noticed who it was who woke him. ''Mother's love! Arthur! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck.'' he scolded. ''Good thing I know how to counter it. I have to buy you a bloody drink while you listen to a deal from me.'' Arthur said. ''Aye. That'll do it.'' the man agreed and they went back inside the tavern, but not before Roderich sprayed the man with more water.

''Keep a sharp eye out.'' Arthur said and went to a table in the back. Mr. Gibbs was sitting there. ''Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?'' Gibbs asked. ''I'm going after the _Black Pearl_.'' Arthur said. Gibbs choked on his ale. ''I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it.'' Arthur added. ''Arthur, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_.'' the other man said. ''That's why I know what Bonnefoy is up to. All I need is a crew.'' Arthur implored.

''From what I hear tell of Captain Bonnefoy, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.'' Gibbs said. ''Then it's good that I'm not a bloody fool.'' Arthur said. ''Prove me wrong. What makes you think he'll give you his ship?'' Gibbs asked. ''Let's just say it's a matter of leverage.'' Arhtur said, nodding at Roderich. ''The kid?'' Gibbs asked. ''That is the child of Bootstrap. His only child.'' Arthur said. ''Is he now? Well, I think I've changed my mind. I'll find us a crew.'' Gibbs said and they toasted.

On the _Black Pearl_, Elizabeta was in a cabin when the two pirates who had abducted her came in. ''You'll be dining with the captain. And he requests you wear this.'' the older said, giving her a red dress the color of blood. ''Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.'' Elizabeta retorted. ''He said you'd say that. He said that if you don't, there will be hell to pay. So wear it, dammit.'' the pirate replied. She took the dress. ''Fine. Now get out.'' she snapped. After they exited, she changed into the dress with some difficulty with the laces.

In the Captain's Cabin, food was on the table. Elizabeta was eating with her manners. ''Zere's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry.'' he said to her, offering her a goblet of wine, ''Try zee wine.'' She took a sip of wine to appease him and ate some pork. ''And zee apples, one of zhose next.'' he said. She noticed that he wasn't eating... ''It's poisoned.'' she said in horror. ''Zere would be no sense in killing you, Miss Edelstein.'' he said calmly. ''Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you.'' she said.

He took out the medallion. ''You don't know what zis iz, do you?'' he asked. ''It's a pirate medallion.'' she answered. ''No. It's Aztec gold, one of 882 pieces zhey delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem zee slaughter he wreaked upon zhem with his armies. But zee greed of Cortés was insatiable. So zee heathen gods placed upon zee gold...a terrible curse. Any mortal zat removes but a single piece from zat stone chest shall be punished for eternity.'' he explained. ''I don't believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Bonnefoy.'' Elizabeta said dryly.

''Aye. Zat's exactly what I thought when we were first told zee tale. Buried on an island zat can't be found except for zhose who know. Find it, we did. Zere be zee gold. We took it all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink, food and pleasurable company. Zee more we gave 'em away, zee more we came to realize...zee drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Edelstein. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it.'' he said.

While he was talking, Elizabeta took a knife and hid it. ''Zere is a way we can end our curse. All zee scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and zee blood repaid. Thanks to you, we have zee final piece.'' he said. ''And the blood to be repaid?'' she asked. ''Zat's why zhere's no sense to kill you...yet.'' he said with a smirk, ''Apple?''

She took out the knife and stabbed him in the chest with it. He didn't die, nor did blood pour from the wound, though there was some on the knife when he pulled it out... She gasped and backed up. ''I'm curious - after killing me, what was it you were planning on doing next?'' he asked calmly. She ran out of the room and onto the ship's deck only to see that the entire pirate crew were decaying skeletons! A few chased her around the ship, tormenting her for their twisted amusement. She ran back where the Captain was waiting for her.

''Look! Zee moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing - not zee wind on my face nor zee spray of zee sea, nor zee warmth of a woman's flesh.'' he said, reaching out for her. His fingers became bones when the moonlight hit them. He came out and turned into a skeleton. ''You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Edelstein. You're in one!'' he said as he drank some wine, which went right through him and gushed out like blood... She screamed and ran back into his cabin. He closed the doors, laughing with his crew.

* * *

New characters:

Russia as Lieutenant Groves

I am having a hard time coming up with a human name for Palori. If you have ideas, please PM me. Remember, Palori is a girl. I want names that are English, French or medieval sounding. Next chapter is when Arthur gets a crew and sets off after his enemy... See you all then, CaptainAzenor


	6. Aquiring a Crew and Setting Sail

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Six

A line of sailors awaited the three the next morning. Arthur went to inspect them. ''Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot.'' Gibbs said cheerfully. ''So this is your able-bodied crew?'' Roderich scoffed. Arthur went up to a man with a colorful parrot. ''You, sailor!'' he said. ''Cotton, sir.'' Gibbs said. ''Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?'' Arthur asked. When the man didn't reply, the pirate prompted, ''Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!''

''He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.'' Gibbs said. Cotton opened his mouth to demostrate that he had no tongue. ''Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question.'' Arthur said reluctantly. ''Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!'' the parrot said. ''Mostly , we figure that means yes.'' Gibbs said. ''Of course it bloody means yes.'' Arthur said cheerfully. He turned to Roderich. ''Satisfied?'' he asked the younger man. ''Well, you've proven they're crazy.'' Roderich said. ''And what's the benifit for us!?'' someone demanded.

Arthur walked up to a sailor with a large hat. He lifted it, revealing a darkly tanned woman. ''Anamaria.'' he said. She slapped him across the face. ''I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.'' Roderich said dryly. ''No. That one I deserved.'' Arthur reluctantly admitted. She nodded. ''You stole my boat!'' she said. ''Actually -'' he started, but she hit him again. ''Borrowed. Borrowed without premission. But with the intention of giving it back.'' he finished. ''You didn't!'' she snapped. ''You'll get another one.'' Arthur said. ''I will.'' she hissed. ''A better one.'' Roderich suggested. ''Yes!'' Arthur said. ''That one.'' Roderich said, pointing to the _Interceptor_. ''What!?'' the pirate said. Roderich gave him a pointed look. ''Ok. That one. What say you?'' he said to Anamaria. She nodded. ''Aye!'' she and the rest of the sailors yelled.

''No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.'' Gibbs said. Arthur's accomplice frowned. ''What's that supposed to mean!?'' she demanded. Before Gibbs could reply, Arthur said, ''It'd be far worse not to have her.'' They all got onto the ship and set sail.

Among the crew was Alfred, a teenage boy. Roderich wondered why Arthur had let him on board. The pirate captain had looked at Alfred with a strange emotion. He also seemed to be fond of the teen. There was also a man named Yao Wang. The crew was multi-regional, having people from different places.

A while later, a storm came upon them. Everyone struggled to control the ship. ''How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?'' Roderich asked, looking at Arthur as the captain consulted his compass. ''Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?'' Gibbs replied. Then the older man turned to Arthur. ''We should drop canvas, sir.'' he said. ''She can hold a bit longer.'' Arthur responded, refering to the ship herself. ''What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?'' Gibbs asked. ''We're catching up!'' Arthur replied gleefully.

On the _Black Pearl_, the two pirates came to fetch Elizabeta. ''It's time.'' the older growled. ''Si! Time to go, bella!'' the younger said cheerily. She was brought out of the cabin. Captain Bonnefoy put the medallion around her neck with a smile. They escorted her to the longboat. They cast off and headed to the cave on Isla de Muerta, a dreary island that looked evil. Elizabeta glanced back at the pirate ship. How she wished to be anywhere but here!

Meanwhile, Arthur's crew was sailing through the Ship's Graveyard. ''It's chilling to know how many honest sailors were claimed by this passage.'' Gibbs muttered. Cotton stared at Arthur's compass. Unnerved, Arthur closed it. ''How is it that Jack came by that compass?'' Roderich asked. ''Not a lot's known about Arthur Kirkland before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_.'' Gibbs said. ''He failed to mention that.'' Roderich said in amazement.

''Well, he keeps it quiet now. And it was a hard lesson. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so he gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Arthur on an island and left him to die.'' Gibbs said. ''Oh.'' Roderich said, looking back at Arthur and feeling a little sorry for the blond pirate.

''Now Roderich, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Arthur escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.'' Gibbs explained. ''Bonnefoy.'' Roderich said, putting it together. ''Aye.'' Gibbs confirmed. ''How did Arthur get off the island?'' Roderich asked.

''Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.'' Gibbs said. ''He roped a couple of sea turtles?'' Roderich said in disbelief. ''Aye, sea turtles.'' Gibbs replied. ''What did he use for rope?'' Roderich asked. ''Human hair from my back.'' Arthur said jokingly, coming up behind them. Roderich frowned. ''Let go of the anchor!'' Arthur commanded the crew. ''Letting go of the anchor, sir!'' the crew yelled. They were there. The Isla de Muerta was a grim black, rocky island with many caves.

''Mr. Edelstein, Miss Castries and myself are to go ashore.'' Arthur said, gesturing to Roderich and his accomplice. ''Captain! What if the worst should happen?'' Gibbs asked. ''Keep to the Code.'' Arthur said grimly. ''Aye, the Code.'' Gibbs responded, equally grim. The three got into a longboat and began to row towards a certain cave. Roderich was tense, here was the true test. Would he be able to save Elizabeta?

In the cave, the two pirates were looking at the treasure in the cave. ''Ten years of hoarding swag.'' the elder brother commented. ''Ve, that's a lot of gold.'' the younger said. ''Now we finally get to spend it, dammit. We'll be rich.'' the other replied with a laugh and a smirk. The Bo'sun walked by and rolled his eyes at them.

Roderich noticed a skeleton in the cave and grimaced. ''What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?'' he asked the two pirates beside him. They were rowing up a small little river throught the cave, leading to the inner chambers. ''Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind.'' Arthur said. ''No heroes amongst thieves, eh?'' Roderich commented dryly, looking at the pirate captain. Arthur smiled faintly.

''You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung two people from jail, commandeered a ship of the Royal Navy Fleet, sailed with a bloody pirate crew out of Tortuga...and you're obsessed with all this bloody treasure.'' Arthur remarked. ''I am not obsessed with treasure.'' Roderich said. ''Not all treasure is silver and gold.'' the accomplice said. Roderich looked at her curiously. Her blonde hair was slightly damp from the sea spray, her eyes held some emotion he couldn't identify.

* * *

New Characters:

America as a pirate on England's crew (his secret will be revealed soon)

China as a pirate on England's crew

Translations: Bella (Italian for pretty girl)

My character's last name is Castries, until I find something better. It is pronounced as ''Cay-st-rees'' or better yet...it rhymes with ''pastries'' with a long ''a''. Still need a first name. Send a review and if you have any ideas, send a PM! Next chapter is the blood ritual, first time. A secret or two will be revealed. Thank you for reading, CaptainAzenor.


	7. The Blood Ritual

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Seven

They came to the main chamber of the cave. Piles of gold and treasure littered the floor. A group of pirates were looking up at an upraised area, where astone chest was positioned on a dais. Elizabeta was standing there, wearing a blood red burgundy dress. She looked nervous. A long haired, blond man was standing nearby, adressing the crowd with a speech. He was obviously Captain Bonnefoy, the man who had stolen Arthur's ship and left him to die. ''Gentlemen, zee time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment iz near at end.'' he yelled. ''Elizabeta...'' Roderich whispered upon seeing her.

''For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a 'undred times over and a 'undred times again!'' Bonnefoy said. ''Suffered, I have!'' a pirate said in agreement. ''Punished, we were. Zee lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it iz...'' he said as he threw off the chest's lid. ''...zee cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece zat went astray, we 'ave returned...save for zis.'' he added as he pointed to Elizabeta's neck.

Roderich tried to scramble up a pile of treasure, only to be pulled down by Arthur. ''Arthur!'' he protested. ''Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment.'' the pirate said. ''881 we found but despaired of ever finding zee last.'' Bonnefoy drawled. ''When's that? When it's the greatest profit for you!?'' Roderich demanded. ''Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.'' Arhur said.

''And who among us has paid zee blood sacrifice owed to zee heathen gods?'' Bonnefoy asked his men. ''US!'' they thundered. ''And whose blood must yet be paid?'' Bonnefoy asked. ''HERS!'' his men shouted, pointing to Elizabeta. Captain Bonnefoy turned to her. ''You know zee first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse iz lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples.'' he said to her. He took a silver hilted ceremonial knife and began to chant.

Roderich took an oar and hit Arthur in the head with it. Arthur crumpled to the ground. ''Look what you've done!'' Arthur's accomplice said angrily. ''Sorry, but I am not going to be his leverage.'' Roderich said to her and started towards the ceremony. ''Begun by blood...by blood undone.'' Bonnefoy chanted. He took the ceremonial knife and slit Elizabeta's palm with it. Blood welled up instantly. ''That's it?'' she asked. ''Waste not.'' Bonnefoy said to her. He ripped the medallion off of her neck and smeared it in her blood. He then dropped the bloodstained medallion into the chest.

''Did it work?'' Koehler asked. ''Ve, I don't feel any different.'' ''How do we tell, dammit?'' Bonnefoy sighed and pulled out his pistol. He shot the older of the two who'd taken Elizabeta. A hole opened in his chest, but no blood came out. ''You're not dead!'' Koehler said. ''He shot me, dammit. What the hell was that for!?'' the older demanded. ''Ve, it didn't work.'' the younger said sadly. ''The curse it still upon us!'' Twigg shouted. Everyone agreed, yelling in anger and outrage.

Captain Bonnefoy frowned and turned to Elizabeta. ''You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father Roderich Edelstein?'' he asked, shaking the medallion at her. ''No.'' she replied coldly. ''Where's his child? Zee child zat sailed from England eight years ago, zee child in whose veins flows zee blood of Roderich Edelstein. Where?'' he demanded. She refused to answer. He slapped her across the face so hard, she fell off the dais and tumbled down the pile of gold. She landed by the water.

''You two! You brought us the wrong person!'' the Bo'sun said, pointing at the two young pirates brothers. ''No! She had the medallion, dammit.'' the older said. ''She said her name was Edelstein. I think she lied to us, fratello.'' the younger said. Unseen, Roderich crept up to the fallen Elizabeta and motioned to her. She quietly followed him, taking the medallion with her. Only Bonnefoy's pet monkey noticed anything odd...

''You brought us here for nothing!'' Twigg yelled at Bonnefoy. A scowl came onto the usually carefree face of the French captain. ''I won't take questioning and no zecond guesses, not from zee likes of you, Mister Twigg.'' he snarled. ''Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse.'' Koehler said. ''It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!'' a pirate added. ''And it's you who brought us here in the first place.'' the Bo'sun said. They all started advancing on their captain. ''If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?'' Bonnefoy said, his blue eyes glittering with anger. They all reluctanly backed off.

''I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case.'' Koehler suggested. There were many shouts of approval. Bonnefoy turned to his monkey, which pointed at the empty place where Elizabeta had fallen. ''Zee medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!'' he shouted. ''No oars. They've gone missing.'' a pirate said. ''Find them!'' the Bo'sun said. Meanwhile, Arthur had come to. He and his accomplice started looking for their longboat, only to run into Bonnefoy's men.

''You!'' one said. ''You're supposed to be dead!'' another added. ''Am I not?'' Arthur asked. They shook their heads and pointed their guns at him. ''Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner...'' Arthur struggled to come up with the word. His accomplice rolled her eyes. ''Parley?'' the younger brother suggested. ''Yes! Parley!'' Arthur said. ''Parley? Shoot the person who thought of parley, dammit.'' the older said. ''That would be some bloody French guy who's dead now.'' Arthur said.

Meanwhile, Roderich had taken Elizabeta to the _Interceptor_. When she saw the crew she frowned. ''Not more pirates.'' she moaned. ''Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeta.'' someone said. She recognized that voice! ''Mr. Gibbs?'' she asked. At that moment, Roderich climbed aboard the ship. ''Hey, boy, where be Arthur and Miss Castries?'' Gibbs asked. ''Arthur? Arthur Kirkland!?'' Elizabeta demanded. ''They fell behind...'' Roderich said grimly. He had not wished to leave them, really. Especially the girl. But... A silence fell, broken by Gibbs. ''Keep to the Code.'' he said sadly. ''Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Move quickly, you vermin.'' Anamaria said loudly.

In the cave, Arthur and his friend were brought to Bonnefoy. ''How zee blazes did you get off zat island?'' he asked. ''When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, git. I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland.'' Arthur replied. ''Ah, well, I won't be making zat mistake again. Boys, you all remember Captain Arthur Kirkland? Kill him.'' Bonnefoy commanded. The pirate grinned evilly and pointed their pistols at Arthur. His partner gasped. ''Arthur!'' ''The girl's blood didn't work, did it?'' Arthur asked. ''Hold fire!'' Bonnefoy said, noticing the girl behind Arthur. He recognized her. And he didn't want any harm to befall her... And what Arthur said... ''You know who's blood we need?'' he asked. Arthur nodded. ''I know who's blood you need.'' Arthur said with a wide smile.

Below decks on the _Interceptor_, Elizabeta was trying to bandage her cut palm. ''What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?'' she asked in disgust. ''Pirate. Here, let me bandage it for you.'' Roderich said. ''Thank you.'' Elizabeta said. ''You said you gave Bonnefoy my name as yours. Why?'' he asked curiously. ''I didn't want to be held for ransom as the Governor's daughter.'' she replied. Then she winced in pain and pulled her hand away. ''I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough.'' Roderich apologized. ''No...I mean yes, they are but... but don't stop.'' she said. ''Elizabeta.'' he murmured as he finished bandaging her palm.

She pulled out the medalllion. ''It's yours.'' she said. ''I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?'' he asked her. ''Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful.'' she answered sadly. ''It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood...my blood...the blood of a pirate.'' Roderich said, realizing the painful truth. ''Roderich, I'm so sorry, please forgive me.'' she said. In his anger at realizing that his father was a pirate, he slammed the medallion on the table. Elizabeta, thinking his anger was directed at her, got up from the table and went upstairs.

On the _Black Pearl_, Arthur was sitting in his old cabin with it's current owner, Bonnefoy and his crewmate. ''So you expect to leave me ztanding on zome beach with nothing but a name and your word it's zee one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?'' Bonnefoy asked. ''No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you.'' Arthur said. ''But that still leaves us with zee problem of me standing on zome beach with naught but a name and your word it's zee one I need.'' the Frenchman pointed out.

''Of the two of us, I am the one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore...my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you, git.'' Arthur said, bitting an apple. ''Funny ol' world, innit?'' Arthur added, offering Bonnefoy an apple mockingly. ''Captain we're coming up on the_ Interceptor_.'' Bo'sun said, entering. They went out onto the deck.

''I'm having a thought here, Bonnefoy. What say we run up a flag of truce? I go over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?'' Arthur said, not want blood to be shed. ''Now you see, Arthur, zat's exactly the attitude that lost you zee _Pearl_. People are easier to zearch when zey're dead.'' Bonnefoy said. He turned to the Bo'sun. ''Lock him in zee brig.'' he commanded. ''What about the girl?'' someone asked. ''Taker her to my cabin.'' Bonnefoy said.

* * *

So, here is chapter 7. Hope you guys like it. Next chapter is the battle on the _Interceptor_. I type pretty quickly on average or when I fell like it so, expect the next chapter in a few days, maybe even tomorrow.

For Palori's human name, I am thinking of these: Catherine, Louise, Acheflour, Ashlyn, Alarise, Marie, Josephine, Anne. Send me a PM or review telling me which you like best. By the way, Acheflour is an old name meaning ''Suffering flower'' or ''white flower''. See you guys next chapter, CaptainAzenor.


	8. Battle on the Interceptor

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Eight

On the _Interceptor_, someone spotted a huge problem. ''Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got.'' Mr. Gibbs shouted. Elizabeta came up to him, seeing the crew run about. ''What's happening?'' she asked. ''The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us.'' Anamaria said, pointing. Elizabeta frowned. ''But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!'' she protested. ''You can tell them that after they've caught us.'' Anamaria said. ''We're shallow on the draft, right?'' Elizabeta asked. ''Aye.'' Anamaria said. ''Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?'' Elizabeta asked. ''We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough.'' Gibbs stated. ''Lighten the ship, stem to stern!'' Anamaria shouted. ''Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost.'' Gibbs said.

On the _Pearl_, Arthur's crewmate was grabbed by Bonnefoy's men. She called out for Arthur, struggling against the pirates that were hauling her off. They locked her in Captain Bonnefoy's cabin. Arthur was taken to the brig and locked in by the Bo'sun. ''Apparently there's a leak.'' he commented. The Bo'sun went back upstairs ''Haul on zee main brace! Make ready zee guns! And run out zee sweeps.'' Bonnefoy ordered. The guns were brought out nad the Jolly Roger was raised. Oars were placed int the water and crewmembers began to row.

On the _Interceptor_, things were being tossed off. However, the _Black Pearl _was still gaining on them. ''It was a good plan...until now.'' Anamaria said to Elizabeta. Roderich had come up on the main deck. ''Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!'' he said. ''With what?'' Anamaria asked. ''Anything. Everything! Anything we have left.'' Roderich said. ''Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!'' Gibbs said. They loaded the guns with cutlery, glass and various items.

Gibbs noticed yet another problem, ''The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target.'' Everyone grimaced. ''Lower the anchor on the right side.'' Elizabeta said. No one moved. ''On the starboard side!'' she corrected, using the nautical term for right. ''It certainly has the element of surprise.'' Roderich said. ''You're daft, lady. You both are.'' Anamaria said. ''Daft like Arthur! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!'' Gibbs yelled. The anchor on the right side was lowered and the ship shuddered. ''Let go of the helm!'' Elizabeta said to Anamaria. The female pirate complied, releasing the wheel. The ship spun around.

''Ze're clubhauling! Hard to port! Rack zee starboard oars!'' Bonnefoy said on the _Black Pearl_. ''Hard to port!'' the Bo'sun shouted. The two ships were brought together. ''Keep us steady...NOW!'' Roderich called on the _Interceptor_. ''Fire!'' Bonnefoy ordered. ''Fire all!'' Elizabeta yelled. The two ships began to fire on each other.

In the _Pearl's_ brig, Arthur was thrown to the wet floor when something crashed through the wall. ''Stop blowing holes in my ship!'' he shouted in annoyance. Then he noticed that the lock on the cell door was busted from the cannon shot, the door hanging open. He quicky exited the cell.

On the _Interceptor_, things were turning desperate. ''We could use a few more ideas, lass.'' Gibbs said to Elizabeta. She was out of ideas, however. ''Your turn.'' she said grimly. ''We need us a devil's dowry.'' Gibbs commented. Anamaria grabbed Elizabeta and pointed a pistol at the young noblewoman. ''We'll give them her!'' she said. ''She's not what they're after.'' Roderich said. Elizabeta looked at her neck and gasped. ''The medallion!'' she said upon noticing it was gone. Roderich went downstairs to get it.

''Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels at zee ready. Prepare to board!'' Bonnefoy said to his crew. They threw grappling hooks at the _Interceptor _vessel. ''Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to zee powder magazine. And zee rest of you, bring me zee medallion!'' Bonnefoy instructed. The pirates began to board the Navy vessel. More cannonballs were fired and one of the _Interceptor's_ masts fell and blocked the hatch. Roderich was now trapped. ''Hey! Hey! Below!'' he yelled for help.

Meanwhile, Arthur came back up on deck and snatched a pirate's grappling hook. ''Thanks very much, you wanker.'' he said and swung over to the _Interceptor_ to aid his new friends. ''Arthur!'' Gibbs called, spotting his captain. Arthur handed Gibbs his canteen. ''Bloody empty.'' he said. Then he noticed Elizabeta in a bad situation.

Elizabeta was cornered. As she tried to fend off the pirate, someone came to her aid. ''That isn't nice.'' a voice scolded. She looked to see Arthur fighting the other man off. He turned to her. ''Where's the medallion?'' he asked her. Anger rose up in her. This was the man who had held her hostage and caused her so much grief. ''Filthy pirate wretch!'' she snapped, raising a hand to hit him. He caught her wrist. ''Ahh. Where is dear Roderich?'' he asked. She gasped. ''Roderich...'' she turned to see him trapped below decks. ''Roderich!'' she said, trying to open the blocked hatch.

''Elizabeta!'' Roderich called as he saw her. Arthur saw Bonnefoy's monkey making off with the medallion. ''Monkey!'' he said and chased after it, leaving Elizabeta to try and free Roderich. She struggled, trying to lift the heavy mast off of the hatch. ''I can't move it!'' she said worriedly. Several pirates came up behind her and grabbed her. ''Roderich!'' she cried. She screamed as they dragged her off. ''Elizabeta!'' Roderich yelled.

Arthur ran up just as the monkey handed Bonnefoy the medallion. ''Why, thank you, Arthur.'' Bonnefoy said. ''You're welcome.'' Arthur replied glumly. ''Not you. We named zee monkey Arthur. Men, our hope iz restored!'' Bonnefoy said. The pirates cheered. The ones still on the _Interceptor_ went to the powder magazine, where all the gunpowder and shot was. They poured some out in a line leading to the gunpowder. They lit it and ran back to the _Pearl_.

Roderich was desperately trying to get the hatch open. The room he was in was rapidly filling with water. Soon the water went over his head and he had to hold his breath. Realizing that he couldn't open the hatch, he swam downwards, hoping to find another way out.

The pirates tied Elizabeta and the rest of Arthur's crew to the mainmast. ''If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll kill you, dammit.'' the elder pirate brother said. Elizabeta freed herself from the loose ropes just as the _Interceptor_ exploded and sank. ''Roderich!'' she screamed. She stomped over to Captain Bonnefoy. ''Stop it!'' she yelled, hitting him several times. ''Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality zee last time. It holds fair now zat you return zee favor.'' he said and pushed her away. The crew grabbed her and restrained her as she screamed and struggled.

Everything seemed lost. Then a familar young man jumped ounto the rail. ''Bonnefoy!'' he called. ''Roderich!'' Elizabeta exclaimed. ''She goes free.'' Roderich said, pointing a pistol at Bonnefoy. ''What's in your head, boy?'' Bonnefoy asked. ''She goes free.'' Roderich said again. ''You've only got one shot and we can't die.'' Bonnefoy taunted. ''You can't. I can.'' Roderich said, pointing the gun at himself.

''Who are you?'' Bonnefoy asked. ''No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed.'' Arthur said quickly. ''My name is Roderich Edelstein. My father was Bootstrap Roderich Edelstein. His blood runs in my veins.'' Roderich said. ''He's the spitting image of our Bootstrap, come back to huant us!'' a pirate called. ''On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and kill myself.'' Roderich threatened.

''Name your terms, Mr. Edelstein.'' Bonnefoy said. ''Elizabeta goes free.'' Roderich replied. ''Yes, we know zat one. Anyzing else?'' Bonnefoy asked. Seeing a way out of his situation, Arthur began pointing at himself desperately. ''And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed.'' Roderich added, seeing it. ''Agreed.'' Bonnefoy said.

* * *

So, here's this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I am already working on the next one, so expect it pretty soon! Last call for names for Palori. If you like this at all, send suggestions. Once again, here are my picks: Catherine, Louise, Acheflour, Ashlyn, Alarise, Marie, Josephine, Anne.


	9. Marooned on an Island

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Nine

Some time later, the pirates gathered to watch the show. Elizabeta was being pushed towards the plank. Arthur was standing there too, tied up. ''Go, ragazza. Walk the plank, dammit.'' the elder brother said. Two other pirates were trying to restrain an enraged Roderich. ''Bonnefoy, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!'' he yelled. Captain Bonnefoy scowled. ''Don't dare impugn my honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.'' the French pirate snarled. The others gagged Roderich.

''Though it does zeem a shame to lose somezing so fine, don't it boys?'' Bonnefoy said, leering at Elizabeta. The crew nodded. ''Aye!'' they shouted, looking at her too. Bonnefoy turned to Elizabeta. ''So I'll be having zat dress back before you go.'' he said to her. She scowled but removed the burgundy dress and threw at at him spitefully. The pirates whistled at her as she stood there in nothing but a white petticoat. ''It goes with your black heart.'' she snapped. He caught it and pressed it to his face. ''Ooh, it's still warm.'' he exclaimed. There were several snickers from the crew.

Meanwhile, Arthur's crewmate heard what was going on and wanted to help. She looked around the room for something to use to pick the lock. Bonnefoy's cabin was decorated with a number of fancy things, including the rugs, chairs and the bed. She found something and swiftly picked the lock on the double doors barring her way.

''Off you go. Come on!'' a pirate shouted. Elizabeta was standing on the plank, looking down at the water. ''Too long.'' the Bo'sun said and stomped on the plank. Elizabeta fell in the water with a startled scream. Arthur was dragged up next. ''I'd really rather hoped we were past all this.'' he said. ''Arthur... Arthur. Did you not notice? Zat be zee zame little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip.'' Bonnefoy said, pointing at a distant island. ''I did notice, you bloody git.'' Arthur said.

''Per'aps you'll be able to conjure up anozer miraculous escape…but I doubt it.'' Bonnefoy said. He pointed his sword at Arthur's throat. ''Off you go.'' he said. ''Last time you left me a pistol with one shot.'' Arthur said quickly. ''By zee powers, you're right. Where iz Arthur's pistol? Give here.'' Bonnefoy ordered. Someone handed it to him.

''Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols.'' Arthur said, thinking of Elizabeta. ''It'll be one pistol like before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot zee lady and starve to death yourself.'' Bonnefoy said calmly. He threw the gun into the water and gestured to his men, who pushed Arthur forward. ''No!'' came a shout. Everyone turned to see Arthur's crewmate standing on the main deck.

Immediately some pirates grabbed her by the arms. ''No. Get your hands off of my daughter!'' Captain Bonnefoy commanded. There was a long silence as these word sunk in. Roderich, who was still gagged, looked at the pirate girl. She was standing rigidly, with a horrified look on her face. ''What!?'' she exclaimed in shock. ''Ve, the Captain has a daughter?'' the younger pirate brother asked, breaking the silence. ''Guess so, dammit.'' the older replied. ''Sir, are you sure it's her...?'' a pirate with a German accent asked. ''Of course I'm sure. I would recognize my own child anywhere, Gilbert!'' Bonnefoy snapped.

''Sir... what about Kirkland?'' another pirate asked in a Spanish accent. Bonnefoy turned back to Arthur. ''Back to your island you go.'' he said. Someone shoved Arthur off of the ship. He landed in the water with a loud splash. Arthur's friend grabbed Captain Bonnefoy's sword and ran towards the plank. ''Achefleur!'' Bonnefoy called in astonishment. She glanced back and jumped off. SPLASH!

Bonnefoy watched his daughter jump off the ship with a pained look. He wanted to have her brought back on deck but time was running out. With a sigh, the Frenchman turned away. After the curse was broken he would come back to the island and get her. ''Make way for zee Isla de Muerta!'' he ordered.

Arthur dove down and grabbed his pistol the best he could with tied hands. He kicked hard and returned to the surface. The three of them swam to the island, where they watched the _Black Pearl_ depart. ''That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship.'' Arthur said in annoyance. His friend used the sword she'd taken from Bonnefoy and cut the ropes off of him. He nodded at her then walked off towards the palm trees. Elizabeta ran after him.

''But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.'' Elizabeta said to Arthur. He turned around to face her. ''To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice which is unlikely, young Mr. Edelstein will be dead long before you can reach him.'' he said to her. He knocked on a tree and walked four paces before jumping up and down.

''But you're Captain Arthur Kirkland! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've heard about or not? How did you escape last time?'' Elizabeta demanded. Arthur sighed. ''Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time...'', here he paused to open a secret trap door, ''The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off.'' He went down into the cellar. ''From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Zwingli to thank for that.'' he commented and came back out with several bottles of amber colored liquid.

''So that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Arthur Kirkland? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!'' she asked angrily. He sighed again and nodded, handing her a bottle of rum. ''Welcome to the Caribbean, love!'' he said with a fake smile. He walked back to the beach.

Elizabeta watched him go. She glanced down at the bottle still in her hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She wasn't supposed to die on an island with two pirates! ''It can't end this way...'' she whispered desperately. She went back to the beach. The two pirates were building a fire. Elizabeta was glad that she wasn't the only woman on the island. She walked over to them. ''Ah. Look who joins us.'' Arthur commented. ''Need any help?'' Elizabeta asked.

When night fell, they danced around the fire, singing a pirate song that Elizabeta taught them. ''We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.'' they sang loudly. ''I love this song! Really bad eggs...ooh!'' Arthur exclaimed as he fell. ''When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!'' he added. ''And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main.'' Elizabeta said.

''Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom.'' Arthur said softly. ''Arthur…it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island.'' Elizabeta said mournfully. ''Oh, yes.'' Arthur agreed. ''But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved.'' he said.

''Mr. Kirkland …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.'' Elizabeta scolded. ''I know exactly what you mean.'' Arthur replied. ''To freedom.'' Elizabeta toasted. ''To the _Black Pearl_.'' Arthur said and passed out. Elizabeta stared at the unconscious pirate captain before turning to the other woman. ''I've figured a way to get off the island. Will you help me?'' she asked. The female pirate nodded. ''I have a feeling I know what you're up to, Miss Héderváry.''

* * *

OMG! I forgot the A/N when I first submitted this chapter... Sorry, here it its. New Characters:

Prussia as a pirate on Bonnefoy's crew

Spain as a pirate on Bonnefoy's crew

Heheh, the Bad Touch Trio all on he same ship... and I did it on purpose! For this story, Palori has two human first names, Achefluer (which is a French spelling of Acheflour) and another, which will be revealed later. Next chapter is released.


	10. The Rescue

Pirates of the Hetalia: Curse of the Black Pearl

I don't own Hetalia or Pirates. This story is the first movie with some plot twists. It has a mix of Hetalia and Pirates characters and my country OC, Palori. Human names used.

Chapter Ten

Elizabeta and the pirate girl worked together, hauling up kegs of rum and tossing them onto the fire. They ducked as the kegs exploded. The pirate girl had secretly saved some bottles of rum and hid them because she knew Arthur would be very upset. She figured he would be less angry if she saved some for him. She respected Elizabeta because the young noblewoman was very smart and thought things out.

When morning came, Arthur woke up to the smell of smoke and the sound of an explosion. He sat up and saw what the two women were doing. He ran towards them in horror. ''No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!'' Arthur exclaimed. ''Yes, the rum is gone.'' Elizabeta said calmly. ''Why is the rum gone!?'' Arthur demanded.

''One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?'' Elizabeta ranted, her voice rising higher and higher. ''By why is the rum gone?'' Arthur wailed. Elizabeta sat in the sand, facing the ocean. ''Just wait, Captain Kirkland. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon.'' Elizabeta said, her voice still slightly raised. Arthur pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her but thought better of it and stomped off.

Arthur's crewmate followed after him. ''Are you mad at me, Captain?'' she asked. Arthur didn't reply. ''Sir?'' she asked again. He turned to her. ''Go wait with Miss Héderváry.'' Arthur said. ''Please tell me if you're mad at me.'' she reponded. ''Yes. I'm mad at you. Happy? Now go wait with Miss bloody Héderváry.'' Arthur growled. ''Yes, sir.'' she intoned flatly and left.

She returned to the beach. ''Are you alright?'' Elizabeta asked her. ''I suppose so.'' she replied dully. Elizabeta nodded. ''I'm going up to the trees.'' she said and walked past Elizabeta. Once up at the palm trees, she slumped against one. Arthur really grated on her nerves sometimes. Here was an opportunity to get off the island and all he cared about was the rum! He could always get some more!

Arthur walked along the beach, still very angry. He decided to mock Elizabeta. '''Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Arthur. Must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!'' he ranted loudly. The he noticed something. A ship. A large, grand ship with crisp white sails and sporting the British flag was floating offshore. A longboat was already being lowered into the water. ''There'll be no living with her after this.'' he grumped, recognizing the ship as the _Dauntless_.

Meanwhile, the longboat reached the shore. Elizabeta ran to them, smiling. ''Oh, Commodore! Thank goodness you've come! We've been trapped on this island for almost two days!'' she said. Commodore Zwingli was relieved that she was safe. ''We? Who else is here, Elizabeta?'' he asked her. ''Arthur Kirkland and his crewmate are here as well.'' Elizabeta replied. The Commodore frowned. ''Did they hurt you?'' he asked. ''No, they did not.'' she answered. He sent some soldiers to find Arthur.

''How did you end up here?'' he asked. ''The pirates that kidnapped me left us here when Roderich's rescue attempt failed. They took him instead!'' she said hysterically. The Commodore awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her. ''Where is the pirate's accomplice?'' he asked her. ''Up by the trees, the last time I saw her. She looked rather upset.'' Elizabeta replied.

Arthur's friend heard Elizabeta call out to some people. So a boat had come! Since she was up near the trees, she couldn't really make out who had come to rescue them. And she could only hear a small it of Elizabeta's conversation from this distance. She had walked further so she was in the center of the island, away from the beach. She had wanted to be far away so she could rant and get some things off her chest, so to speak. A rustle caught her attention. Two soldiers approached her warily. She paled in realization: It was the Royal Navy that had come.

Her hand strayed to the hilt of the sword she had stolen from Bonnefoy. Another thought jolted her, Captain Bonnefoy was apparently her father! What did Arthur think about her being the daughter of his enemy? She stood up slowly and walked over to the soldiers. There was no point in putting up a fight.

On the beach, she saw Elizabeta standing near the Commodore and Arthur surrounded by several soldiers. Her escorts took her towards the others. ''Commodore, here is the other pirate, sir.'' one soldier said. The Commodore nodded. ''Very good. To the longboats.'' he said. Elizabeta was helped into one of the longboats by Commodore Zwingli. Arthur was placed in the second one and so was she.

On the _Dauntless_, the Governor was delighted to see that his daughter. Arthur and his friend each had two soldiers standing on either side of them. The Navy crew were preparing the ship to go back they way they came. ''But we've got to save Roderich!'' Elizabeta protested. ''No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!'' her father said. ''Then we condemn him to death.'' Elizabeta said bitterly.

''The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.'' her father said, unmoved. ''To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!'' she argued. But her father still remained unmoved. Arthur decided to help Elizabeta. He addressed the Commodore. ''If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl _was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?'' he said, trying to be persuasive.

''By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Kirkland, not only myself.'' the Commodore snapped and began to walk up the stairs to the quarterdeck. Arthur looked dejected. Elizabeta sighed. There was only one way to get them to help Roderich. By agreeing to marry the Commodore. She didn't want to, but she had no choice now. ''Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift.'' Elizabeta implored. He paused on the stairs and turned to face her, shocked. ''Elizabeta. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?'' her father asked in a joyful tone. ''I am.'' she replied.

''A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!'' Arthur exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. He grimaced and put his wrists together. ''I know. "Clap him in irons", right?'' he said. The Commodore walked back downstairs and faced Arthur, who looked nervously at the Naval officer. ''Mr. Kirkland, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?'' Commodore Zwingli demanded. ''Inescapably clear.'' Arthur replied glumly. Elizabeta breathed a sigh of relief. They were going to rescue Roderich!

''Sir! What should we do with the other pirate?'' a soldier asked as Arthur was escorted to the helm. ''Nothing at the moment.'' the Commodore replied. He walked up to Arthur's crewmate. ''If you cause any trouble, you'll be put in the brig. Do I make myself clear?'' he asked her sternly. ''Yes, sir. Perfectly clear.'' she replied. ''Then you may walk about the main deck.'' he said and walked back to the quarterdeck to confer with his Lieutenants.

* * *

Yay! I did two chapters! Hope you all enjoy them! This is where it starts to vary from the movie. Ye be warned. Next chapter describes some events, a filler of sorts.


End file.
